The Blue Star in the Night
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: When the walls between worlds begin breaking down. One girl could be the only one who could stop total war.


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Hazama City_

The normally lively nights of the city were put to a halt tonight, as no one seemed to be out of their homes. The silence didn't even get a chance to relax as an explosion tore through one of the many streets at the heart of the city.

Moving through the street was a massive mechanical monster. Its crimson colored body was covered in holes and scratches. A long neck that seemed to be made spiked gears extended into a faceless mouth. Several treaded legs broke the ground with each step. It roared at the line of soldiers blocking its path.

Several soldiers stepped back as they fired at the monster taking up most of the street. Its metallic hide deflecting most of the bullets as it marched forward. The beast rose up and its circular mouth spun open and launched a beam of plasma at the soldiers. Several were vaporized, while others had limbs melted.

One of the soldiers looked to her allies in shock as the ones who were still alive tried to pull themselves off of the ground as the beast continued its approach, quickly making a decision she turned to her men and began shouting.

"Every person who is still alive retreat back to Area 2! If you are able assist those who have lost legs!"

The men began scrambling as the soldier turned back to the monster. She opened fire, hoping to distract the beast so her team could escape. The plan did work as the beast turned to face her directly. Its mouth once again spun open, the plasma visbibly building up. The soldier began running to the beast's side, and it moved to track her.

It fired the beam, she barely avoided it by rolling. The building behind her now had a smoldering hole burned straight though it. Thinking quickly the soldier pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. Tossing it under the beast she began running as it exploded.

One of the beast's knee joints gave out and it fell slightly. Pulling out her gun the soldier opened fire at the damaged joint. The joint exploded and the leg fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The soldier allowed herself a small smile as she quickly reloaded and continued firing. The beast moved its head to face the soldier and it then launched it forward.

Not being quick enough to dodge the beast struck the soldier, tossing her through the air. She let out a pained shout as she hit the ground and bounced.

Trying to sit up she winced when pain shot through her side and shoulder. She looked up to see the beast raise up, plasma once again building up. She pulled out her pistol and began firing, wanting to cause as much damage to the beast before she was killed.

Just as she emptied her last round into the beast the soldier felt herself get grabbed and pulled away as the beast fired. The place where she had been now was a burning hole in the ground. She was then gently put down, this gave her a look at who had moved her.

It was a girl, possibly a teenager, with blue hair that was held in two long, uneven twin tails. She wore a black and white jacket, black shorts, and armored boots. The soldier's attention was slowly pulled away from the girl, to the massive cannon like weapon that stood next to her.

"What's your name?"

That snapped the soldier out of her daze, she turned to the girl as she turned slightly to face her. The girl's sky blue eyes seemed calm, even in the midst of the danger. Shaking her head she gave the only response that came to mind.

"What?"

"I asked your name soldier."

"Oh, uh, its Saya. Irino Saya."

The girl smiled and nodded as she returned her attention to the beast as it finally managed to turn and face the two. The girl, to the surprise of Saya, then grabbed a handle on the end of the weapon and proceeded to lift it effortlessly. The girl then placed it on her arm, causing several blue lines to begin growing as a barrel opened.

"Okay Saya, I am going to need you to move, if you are able. I will deal with this thing."

Saya, not knowing anything else to do, nodded and stood before hurrying to her fellow soldiers. When the girl was alone with the beast her smile faded into a scowl. She then lifted her weapon to aim directly into the mouth of the beast.

She then pulled a trigger and a ball of blue plasma exploded from the gun. It hit the beast and caused its head to explode. The beast quickly stepped back as parts fell out of the smouldering wound on to the ground. The beast shrieked as the girl fired again, this time taking out another one of its legs.

The beast collapsed to the ground as smoke billowed from its wounds. The girl then lowered her weapon, the beast shook as it tried to stand. Slamming her weapon into the ground the girl took out her arm and began walking towards the beast.

"Another Hermit Type? How many times am I going to have to deal with you?"

The beast growled as what remained of its head began spinning. It then launched forward, but the girl simply leaped out of the way. The neck retracted as the girl landed next to her weapon. Lifting a hand towards it the cannon's plating shifted and a sheathed sword slid out on an arm.

Standing the girl reached for the sword and pulled it out of the sheath. Its black blade was glowing red along its edge. The beast groaned once more as a blue flame erupted from the girl's left eye. She lowered herself into an attack stance as the beast again launched its neck.

When it came into range the girl swung her sword. The superheated blade sliced through the beast's metallic skin like paper. The girl then began pushing forward, cutting deeper into the beast's neck.

The beast then began to retract slowly, trying not damage its limb any more than it already was. Reacting quickly the girl flicked her wrist and the neck was separated from the body. It fell to the ground with a thud as the life left the rest of its body. The girl turned around to return her weapon as the body detonated.

As the cannon locked itself back together the girl turned to begin walking away, but she was stopped by Saya standing there, watching her with a surprised look. The smile returned to the girl's face as walked toward the soldier.

"Yes? Did you need something?"

"How did you do that?"

"Well, as much as I would like to tell you. I simply don't think you would understand."

Saya nodded as the girl began walking away, but Saya made a noise that made the girl halt.

"Hm?"

"Um, what is your name?"

The girl turned slightly, seemingly pondering the answer. Seconds passed before she turned and began pointing to Saya, a smile growing on her face.

"You may call me Black Rock Shooter!"

With that Black Rock Shooter then dashed off, leaving a confused Saya as several soldiers came running towards her.

* * *

 _Threshold -Outside Hazama City-_

Black Rock Shooter sighed as she landed onto a roof of a residential building. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a cellphone and dialed the first number. The call soon connected and she began speaking quickly.

"Dead Master, I need an extraction of the Rock Cannon. Coordinates should be already sent to you."

 _"Of course Madam Kuroi, anything else I can do for you?"_

Black Rock Shooter sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"How many times have I told you to call me by my code name when I am out?"

 _"Several."_

"Then why don't you?"

 _"I simply think that you haven't earned the right to have me call you by that name. It was your mother's after all. Now I am sending the Black Jet to pick you up."_

"Why? I still have patrol duties tonight."

There was a chuckle on the other end, Black Rock Shooter felt her eye twitch. She did not like being laughed at. After Dead Master calmed down she continued with a lighter tone of voice.

 _"Madam, you are needing to come in early because it is a school night. Do you not remember?"_

Black Rock Shooter paused, she slowly pulled down one of her gloves to reveal a watch. Her eyes widened when she saw that it read 4:34 am.

"Ah crap."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

This idea came to me a couple weeks ago and I decided why not do something with it. It may seem weirdly written in some spots, but I promise it will get better.

Saying this now, Yomi and Dead Master are two different people in this story.

Nothing else to say really.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
